


like a gay date?

by thisprentiss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, First Dates, M/M, dont @ me but yates and benton are in love, peep that one day at a time reference in there.. its my fav scene in all of television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: benton and yates are both. awkward to say the least





	like a gay date?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on tungle originally?? for like a request thing,, anyway i revised & now im posting so i hope u enjoy! (they are going on a gay date,, a gayte if u will)

Mike kept looking down at the text message he'd gotten, chewing at his lower lip.

_**[benton]** _ _up for lunch?_

He'd said yes, of course. And the lunch part wasn't what was worrying him. He and John had gotten lunch more times than he could count. It was just when he agreed, and he'd gotten the response,

**_[benton]_ ** _sweet! it's a date!_

That he'd started to worry.

On one hand, he was ecstatic. In Jo's wise words, there wasn't a gay that was gayer than him, and a cute guy like John Benton saying they were going on a date might just be the best thing that's happened to him this week. This _month_ even!

But on the other hand, he didn't want to read too much into it. He didn't know enough about John to know if he was straight or not. He might not mean _date_ in the traditional way at all. Mike knew his own nasty habit of confusing his "gay-dar" with his " _please be gay-dar_."

So Mike was stressing.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch wasn't anything fancy. Same weird little corner sandwich shop they always went to. But he could still feel his heart hammering in his chest as he joined John at the window table.

"Hey," John smiled. Mike's stomach did flips. And he must've made some face, because John tilted his head in what looked like concern, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Mike lied, "Just- just tired."

"Alright, well- I got our usuals. Should be out in a few," John said. There was an awkward silence between them. "So- I just-"

"Hm?"

Another silence. John cleared his throat.

"Um. I wanted to clarify something, you sort of- you left me on read, so-"

"Oh!" Mike flushed, "The date thing, right, um-"

"Yeah, I hope I didn't- I wasn't trying to come off as-"

"Right, yeah, no, I totally get it."

"I was just worried I made you uncomfortable, or-"

"No! No, no uncomfortable."

"Oh good, yeah, just- sometimes-" John scratched behind his ear, laughing nervously, "Sometimes guys get weirded out, I just wanted to make sure..."

Mike laughed, equally nervous. "Right, no, I get that."

"No, it's- it's not just-" John let out a sigh, "Guys always think I'm... hitting on them, because... well. You know."

"Know what?" Mike asked. Then when John didn't say anything, it hit him and his eyes went wide, " _Oh."_

"Sorry, I- I shouldn't have said anything, now this is just weird, I-"

"Whoa, no! Don't leave!" Mike grabbed Benton's hand as he tried to stand up, gesturing at himself wildly and almost knocking the salt off the table. "Gay! Me, gay!"

John took a second to process that, staring at Mike in half-confusion, before laughing and smiling, "Oh! Uh- me gay too!"

Mike wasn't sure what to do other than smile and nod, because his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest from excitement. Finally, after a minute, he gave John double finger guns. "That's- that's great."

They both laughed awkwardly, until Mike finally pulled himself together enough to say, "Yeah, I- uh. I didn't think it was weird that you called it a date, I was just- I got nervous, yeah? Because I wasn't sure if- I didn't know if you meant just a friend date or a _gay date_ so-"

"I mean-" John cut in, pausing and playing with the plastic fork in front of him, "I don't really know what I meant, but- I like you, so- I guess- if you like me, then- I mean- _do you_ like me?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I like you. I like you a lot."

"So…" John let out a breathy laugh and reached across the table to grab Mike's hand, "That mean this… this _is_ a gay date, then?"

Mike's smile was radiant. "Yeah, I- I guess it is."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ lesbiantwelve


End file.
